The Pathology Specimen Locator Core is a new Established Shared Resource. It was previously funded via the CCSG as a developing core. The Core facilitates Cancer Center member access to tissue through a web-based, integrated network of distributed, searchable databases that contain de-identified, coded, pathologic informafion on post-diagnosfic, excess human materials (including frozen or paraffin-embedded tissues). Access to annotated human tissues with cancer is crifical for translational research, which provides an increasingly important bridge between basic scientific research and clinical medicine. The pathology departments in the DF/HCC member have paraffin archives with millions of specimens, with thousands more being added each year. These specimens provide the essenfial substrate for the development of new molecular classifications of tumors and the discovery and validafion of new biomarkers, which may improve diagnosis and prognosfication, or serve as targets of new rafional therapies.